nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
Nitrome Wiki:Poll Results/Suggestions
This page is for suggesting poll results. NOBODY will be the judge, and will decide what polls to use. The method of suggesting polls is like this: one user puts up a poll using the below template, and places that filled-in template in the month category. NOBODY will then come along and judge it. If he finds it is good, he will make it the poll for the next month. However, if he finds it bad, he will state why it is "bad". The user who submitted the poll can submit a changed version if they want. Once a poll has been chosen, the poll judging for that month is over. Judging will be reopened once the selected poll is placed on the main page. If several polls are placed for judging, and NOBODY picks one but sees the other ones as being "good", he may suggest the polls to be submitted for next month. Rules for submitting *One user can only submit 1 submission until judged. Then, they will have to wait 3 days until they can re-submit their altered poll. *Polls have to be nitrome related. Next polls *Should Nitrome start making 3D games? *Do you send or receive more friend requests on Nitrome.com? **Send **Receive **Breakeven Submission template Oh, darn, forgot about this page until now, I've already added a poll... Anyway, I think it's a good one, but you can revert my edit if you'd like. The poll is: What paid Nitrome Game would you buy if you could only get one? ''' Icebreaker iOS Super Feed Me Nitrome Touchy Flightless None of them, I like free games! 01:12, November 2, 2012 (UTC) What is your favourite Winter skin? I'm not sure where to put this suggestion exactly, so I'll mimic the one above me. '''Which Winter skin is your favourite? *Winter *Snowman *Ice Temple 02:01, December 10, 2012 (UTC) *A Winter Skin poll! It will go up January. -- 16:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) How often do you use the Nitrome Wiki for level walkthroughs? *A ton *Pretty often *Sometimes *Once or twice *Never 16:21, December 24, 2012 (UTC) :Poll is good. It goes up February. The reason I pick it to go up February is that, by February, the Nitrome Wiki will have more walkthroughs. -- 16:50, December 24, 2012 (UTC) What device do you run Nitrome Touchy on? *iOS *Android *I don't own Touchy Last point optional...maybe... 23:08, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :Accepted. -- 23:11, April 28, 2013 (UTC) ::Shall we ask also if they have upgraded? *iOS (free) *iOS (premium) SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 16:07, April 29, 2013 (UTC) :::Hmm...makes the poll too complicated. Maybe it would work for a separate poll? Although I would assume the majority of Nitromians only have the free one. I was just curious about which device people run Touchy on, not so much on whether it's in premium or not. :/ 00:56, April 30, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, I think that would make for a good separate poll. "Have you bought the premium version of Nitrome Touchy?" -- 01:20, April 30, 2013 (UTC) :::::I was thinking the data would be better presented with both together. Or maybe how about this? On which system did you download Nitrome Touchy, and have you upgraded to the premium version. *iOS, upgraded to premium *iOS, I use the free version. *Android, upgraded to premium *Android, I use the free version. *I don't have a copy of Nitrome Touchy We can also split it into two different polls available at the same time. Reason why I'm suggesting this is because these two questions are do closely related. SQhi•'''(talk)Wiki Planner 02:25, April 30, 2013 (UTC) What should Nitrome do with SFM? *Icebreaker has been a sucess, they should finish it. *They should have released SFM before Icebreaker. *It's better to work on other project, not SFM. I personally think the secret project should be a brand new game. :D 16:54, July 4, 2013 (UTC) :Okay. This goes up next month. -- 19:08, July 4, 2013 (UTC) Do you prefer using a Touchy controller or a keyboard with Nitrome games? *Touchy controller *Keyboard *I don't have Touchy I hope I did this right. -- 02:54, September 2, 2013 (UTC) :Excellent! I'll use it. -- 14:00, September 2, 2013 (UTC) Which flavour revealed for Bad Ice-Cream 3 is your favourite? *Licorice *Smokey bacon This might be more suited for a Battle of the Week though...but so is this current month's poll. I have another poll suggestion, but I don't know if I'm allowed to put up more than one. 07:17, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Which Nitrome feed do you primarily check for updates? *Blog *Facebook *Twitter *Nitrome Wiki *Other Yes I know, I used this as a poll example on Port's talk page, but I've had this poll suggestion in my head for a long while and didn't know how to word it properly. Basically it's asking, "How do you find out about the latest Nitrome news?" A mobile is more accessible to me, so I usually check their Facebook feed before reading the blog. 09:20, February 26, 2014 (UTC) :Sounds good. Goes up next month. -- 14:35, February 26, 2014 (UTC) Do you send or receive more friend requests on Nitrome.com? *Send *Receive *Breakeven *shrugs* It was only intended for the Nitromians who have accounts (hopefully a good number of them). Also I'm under the impression that we are only allowed one poll at a time to be judged, meaning I could suggest another once you approve or disapprove. Is that true? 06:04, August 25, 2014 (UTC) Fluffball: Mouse or Keyboard controls? *Mouse *Keyboard Well you didn't say anything about my last poll suggestion, so I decided to go forth and make another one. 07:49, March 9, 2015 (UTC) :Sorry about that. I don't know how I forgot about considering hard difficult it has been to come up with poll suggestions. Will use this one and your previous poll suggestion next month. -- 12:52, March 9, 2015 (UTC) What orientation do you prefer to play Ultimate Briefcase in? I dunno; can I ask this if it's about a published game, but like...it's under "Nitrome" so *shrugs* *Portrait *Landscape 08:53, June 23, 2016 (UTC) :I will use it for August's poll. I think it is fine to do polls for Nitrome's published games since they still do have some relation to Nitrome. Sorry for the late response, I intended to respond much sooner. -- 21:51, July 24, 2016 (UTC) old vs new What types of Nitrome mobile games would you prefer to see more of in 2017? *Mobile remakes of older games (Silly Sausage in Meat Land, Gunbrick SD, etc.) *Mobile games that aren't directly based upon "remaking" their older games at all 09:03, November 14, 2016 (UTC) Rust Bucket Weapon of Choice Which weapon in Rust Bucket do you prefer to use the most? (All weapons/weapon variants here, shields don't count.) -- 16:06, January 17, 2017 (UTC) :Good idea. I will use it. -- 04:33, January 20, 2017 (UTC) Category:Home }} Flightless birds Which flightless nitrome bird do you like the best? Snow drift penguin, Avalanche penguin, Flightless duck, or Bomb chicken? 11:51, December 11, 2018 (UTC) Nitromizer369 :Will use for February. Sorry for the very long wait. -- 04:20, January 28, 2019 (UTC)